Absurdo
by Emiita
Summary: El cuello de Sakura giró tan rápido que Sasuke se sorprendió de que no se le rompiera y Naruto se asustó al recordar a la niña del exorcista. –Es una puta esponja de baño.


**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Palabrotas. OoC. UA. Una de mis pajadas mentales y sin sentido, pero...las piñas debajo del mar son sexys. Por una vez, yo soy...Sasuke *rueda* xDD

**Nº. Palabras:** 596

**Resumen: **El cuello de Sakura giró tan rápido que Sasuke se sorprendió de que no se le rompiera y Naruto se asustó al recordar a la niña del exorcista. –Es una puta esponja de baño.

* * *

**Absurdo**

Sakura cruzó brazos y piernas, chasqueó la lengua con mitad de irritación y otra mitad de aburrimiento, y de verdad se preguntó qué mierda estaba haciendo con su vida. Observó una vez más a Naruto y al pequeño Yuki concentrados en el susodicho aparato cuadrado -nombre común, caja tonta. Nombre científico, televisión.- y emitió un quejido a modo de protesta. Ella no merecía esto. ¡Iba a ser médico, joder! No era una maldita niñera.

–Sasuke ¿por qué estamos viendo Bob Esponja?

Uchiha posó los ojos negros en ella con cierto desaire.

–Hmp, al mocoso le gusta.

Sí, al pequeño hijo de su vecina le gustaba, y para su desgracia, la vecina sabía cocinar mucho mejor que ellos tres juntos y siempre le sobraba comida. ¿Una tarde de niñera? No tiene precio.

–Sasuke –arrastró su nombre, con la vena de su frente hinchándose peligrosamente. –Estamos cuidando a Yuki, pero eso no significa que tengamos que estar pegados a él viendo ese dibujo estúpido.

– ¡Bob Esponja no es estúpido, de veras!

El cuello de Sakura giró tan rápido que Sasuke se sorprendió de que no se le rompiera y Naruto se asustó al recordar a la niña del exorcista.

–Es un dibujo animado entretenido y educativo. –tragó saliva.

Ella alzó una ceja y apretó la mandíbula.

– ¿Educativo? –se burló. – ¿Y exactamente qué aprendes de Bob Esponja? ¿A sonreír como un idiota o a hacer hamburguesas, mientras un cangrejo avaro -y que oh, sorpresa, tiene una ballena como hija- lo explota?

–Sakura, ten imaginación.

–Naruto, yo tengo imaginación, pero simplemente ese dibujo se ríe de la lógica. ¡Está nevando debajo del mar! –señaló la pantalla, donde efectivamente, nevaba debajo del mar.

–Sakura, piensas demasiado. –sonrisa de dentífrico. – Aprende de Sasuke-idiota, él no se queja.

Sakura miró a Sasuke con rabia y él bufó.

–Prefiero ver esto a Dora la exploradora. –rodó los ojos. –Es pasable.

A Sakura casi le da una hernia cerebral. Lo de Naruto vale, lo entendía. Él tenía el cerebro del tamaño de un cacahuete. Pero Sasuke la sorprendió, y no gratamente.

Se quedó durante un minuto en silencio y volvió a replantearse su estúpida existencia, mientras se daba cuenta de que esos dos -alias amigo y novio-, habían sido abducidos por el terrorífico programa de la esponja de mar -con un sentido de la moda pésimo.-

–Es una puta esponja de baño. –susurró lo suficiente alto como para que todos la escucharan.

Yuki, de tan solo cinco años, la miró con sus grandes ojos abiertos de par en par y la apuntó con un dedo, acusándola por decir una palabra innombrable -la que no debe ser nombrada.- Naruto casi tenía pintada en su cara el mismo cuadro y Sasuke parecía incluso disfrutar su mortificación.

– ¿Qué? Tengo razón. Es absurdo. –señaló la pantalla, donde se quemaba una casa. – ¿Cómo es posible que se queme una casa debajo del mar?

–Sakura, solo es un dibujo animado. –le dijo Sasuke sin emoción en la voz.

– ¿Tienes alguna clase de trauma con Bob Esponja?

–Nadie me entiende. –lloriqueó. –Me voy a mi cuarto, ¿vienes Sasuke?

Uchiha observó alternativamente la vena hinchada en la frente de Sakura y luego la pantalla con la adorable esponja amarrilla -de mar o de baño, como fuera- Uh, qué alentador.

–Hmp, ahora voy.

Pero el _ahora voy_ es un término relativo, Sakura se dio cuenta de ese detalle media hora después.

Porque Uchiha nunca fue con ella.

Sasuke se había dejado abducir por lo absurdo de Bob Esponja y su piña debajo del mar. Y Sakura lloraría eternamente la pérdida -bueh, quizás no tanto.-

* * *

_Como ya mencioné: yo soy tu padre (? xDD Nah, yo soy Sasuke, es decir, que me dejé absorber por Bob esponja y lo más gracioso es que de pequeña lo odiaba, y ahora con esto de que tengo hermanos menores lo veo xD Pero ayer vi el episodio donde nieva y me pareció gracioso plantearlo en un fic xD Yo sé que no tengo sentido lógico, pero...jódanse, sé que me aman (? lol, vale, ya dejo la broma xD_

_Nos leemos, babys~_


End file.
